


We Are the Ones That Will Never Grow Up

by casual alien (creamsicleSteam)



Series: We Are the Kids You Never Loved [8]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Power Outage, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamsicleSteam/pseuds/casual%20alien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jesus dicks." Is Geoff's eloquent reply when he sees the snow nearly to the top of the door. It is at that moment that the power also decides to go out.</p><p> </p><p>"Woah, we having a sleepover? can we do each other's nails and talk about boys?" Ray says</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are the Ones That Will Never Grow Up

**Author's Note:**

> i cant tell from my phoen but i think this one is shorter  
> also inspired by the shitstorm we got the other day there is so much snow its almost to my WAIST IN PLACES ITS AWFUL I HATE CANADA

Winter in Los Santos meant a few things but for the crew it meant hanging out at the base. It wasn't uncommon for it to snow a little bit in the city in the colder months but it made days where they all sat around a bit nicer. 

Geoff never really took breaks from being the boss of a notable crew in the city but sometimes he'd stop for half a day just to sit and relax. 

Today however, it was snowing like a motherfucker. Los Santos had never seen this much snow in one day or in any days combined for that matter. 

And it just so happened that most of the crew was at the base when the news reported a lot more snow to come. 

No one had really been paying any attention to what it was actually doing outside and no one looked until late afternoon. 

"Holy shit! Are you fucking serious?" Almost everyone in the house heard Michael yell from the doorway on his way out. 

"What?" Geoff shouted back from the kitchen. 

"Oh my god, Geoff, come look at this, I don't think anyone is going anywhere tonight." He heard Jack say from the general area Michael was in. 

Geoff checked the stove and made sure nothing would burn when he stepped away for a moment, knowing it'd be done in a minute anyway. 

"Jesus dicks." Is Geoff's eloquent reply when he sees the snow nearly to the top of the door. It is at that moment that the power also decides to go out. 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Michael says. Clearly, everyone would be staying the night at the base. They were just lucky there was enough room most of them anyway. 

"Does this mean we can build a fort?" Gavin asks from behind them, apparently joining them after the power made itself scarce. 

"Absolutely. Jack, do you know what the temperature is supposed to be like tonight?" Geoff says. 

"Top!" Gavin says, running off to collect all of the soft things in the house. 

"Last time I checked it was supposed to be minus twenty. With the power out it's going to get cold fast." Jack replies. 

"Guess I'm not going anywhere tonight." Michael says, appearing ever so slightly annoyed, and then proceeds to take his coat and shoes off and follow Gavin to collect things. 

Geoff returns to find his unholiest of electric stoves off and after a quick check he finds that the food is done anyway. Geoff (Jack) calls everyone down to the living room to address the situation and eat. Geoff always made enough food for everyone, not trusting anyone else in his kitchen. 

"Woah, we having a sleepover? can we do each other's nails and talk about boys?" Ray says when those that weren't present are informed of what was happening. 

"We're gonna build a fort! It'll be toppers!" Gavin says from his spot on the floor, surrounded by blankets and pillows. He promptly hits Michael with a pillow when he mocks Gavin's accent, thus starting the Great Pillow Fight amongst the entire crew. 

An epic battle to be told for decades. Some choosing to pick sides and others choosing to stand alone. Ryan and Michael team up to form the ultimate fighting duo before being bested by Jeremy, Matt and Trevor, to their embarrassment. 

Jack was her own team, and was a damn good one at that too. She takes down Geoff and Gavin with ease. 

Ray decides to stay as much to the sidelines as he can before being attacked by Gavin. 

Everyone beats everyone at one point or another and no one actually knows what makes them stop but when they do they almost all drop like rocks. Out of breath from laughing and fighting. 

They don't so much make a fort as they do a large nest after the fight, no one having enough energy left to move furniture around. After a good amount of everyone bumping into everything however, Ryan decides that despite liking the dark, it is in fact, too dark to do shit. 

Everyone is surprised when he ventures upstairs and returns with candles. 

"You have candles? You just _have_ candles? Who just fucking _has_ candles?" Ray thinks out loud. 

"At least I brought them out after we had the pillow fight." Ryan replies and everyone nods with varying degrees of enthusiasm. They would've burned down the house in two seconds flat if he'd brought them down any sooner. 

He passes some to Jack to put around the room, trusting Jack's judgement on where to place them to not burn anything. 

when all the candles are lit they all lay down in their nest, Geoff having more than enough blankets to cover all of them twice over, and shoot the shit for a little while. Talking about anything and everything. Even humouring Gavin's questions. 

If anyone notices the couple laying together and totally Not Cuddling, they do themselves all the favour of not saying anything. No one wants Ryan _or_ Michael's wrath upon their head, let alone both. 

"Despite being able to see fuck all, tonight's been good." Michael says from his spot next to Ryan on the floor. 

"It was fun. I don't think I've ever been in a pillow fight before." Trevor says. 

"It wasn't awful." Matt agrees, surprisingly. 

"Fuck you, Matt, it was great." Jeremy says. 

 

Everyone falls asleep very quickly after that. Jack, the last one out, and most responsible out of all of them, has the common sense to put out the candles before she goes to sleep. 

It's not twenty minutes after everyone falling asleep that the lights come on, effectively waking everyone because no one thought to turn them off anyway. 

"Geoff! This one's yours. I got the candles before I laid down. Make sure the stove is off too." Jack says. Geoff begrudgingly does as he's told. 

This time, everyone goes to sleep and stays asleep, sleeping in well into the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> if you ever notice my grammar is messed up or a spelling mistake i didnt catch pls let me know cause i dont have a beta in most cases   
> i mean it i dont care if u just comment 'hey u messed up this word' i will THANK YOU F OR TELLING ME


End file.
